marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nidavellir
The Dwarves live underground working in the caverns of the Nidavellir. They have large forgers utilizing the flames and heat from beneath the surface to create weapons used by the Dwarves and their allies. Dwarves are the race that have crafted the most powerful weapons in the Nine Realms including: Mjolnir, Gungnir, and Stormbreaker. The nomadic Rock Trolls also inhabit some areas of this land. Events It was a millennia ago when Odin the All-Father, King of Asgard went to Nidavellir to create the most powerful weapon in the Nine Realms. The Dwarves obliged and forged Mjolnir, which could only lifted by a person who was worthy. Thor traveled to Nidavellir during his training. On Nidavellir; Thor went to the workshop of King Sindri, where he is given the ship "Skidbladnir" , which he used to cross the Dark Sea and reach the lands of King Mirmir. The boat is small enough to fit in a pocket, but grows to full size and flies if needed. On Nidavellir seeking cover from a raging storm, Thor asks King Sindri of the Dwarfs to provide him shelter. The Dwarfs requiring to provide another slave to the Trolls, as payment to avoid their kingdom being attacked, drop Thor down into the pit of the Trolls. There he is made their prisoner and is shackled to a wall. However, Thor frees himself with the aid of his hammer and sets the slaves free and single handedly defeats all the Trolls.Freeing everyone, Thor leads them to the surface and uses his hammer to seal the entrance to the Trolls caverns. ]] Odin traveled via the pass of Ullthang, to get to Nidavellir. He met with their king Eitri and master builder to construct a weapon for Asgard's new champion Beta Ray Bill. He agreed on one condition he sends his greatest female warriors to defeat their champion Throgg. He sent Lady Sif but was shocked to learnt the Dwarves was larger then she was. However she deated their champion. Eitri was please as Throgg was using his size to bully the other Dwarves. Eitri and his team of blacksmith created a weapon to rival Mjionr. Odin powers the weapon in the furnace and Bill reached in to claim his weapon the Stormbreaker. The New Mutants are scattered by Loki around the Nine Reams. Cannonball found himself in Nidavellir. He was met by Eitri and his soldiers who were under siege by the Rock Trolls. He managed to fight off the invaders, but was stabbed in the back by one of them while rescuing Eitri's wife and collapsed right after the battle was won. For his deed, Sam was welcomed as a true friend by Eitri and his daughter, who has taken a fancy on Sam. They where then attacked by a group of Dark Elves from Svartalfheim who had brainwashed Magma. During the insuring battle, the Fairies are fought back and Magma was taken prisoner. They are able to return her to normal, but were interrupted by Loki who ordered the Dwarves to construct him a weapon as powerful as that of his brother Thor. When he spots Cannonball among the Dwarves, Etiri covered by telling Loki that he was an "idiot nephew". Loki was satisfied with this and teleported away, telling Etiri that he expects the hammer soon. ... Odin has the Dwarves create a new weapon the Thunderstrike mace ... Loki went to Nidavellir to find the forge that created Mjolnir. He took it and Surtur creates multiple hammers like Mjolnir. ... The dwarves annoyed with Asgard's lack of leadership create "Thor" a dwarf raised to resemble Thor. He however was no match for the Thunder God and was easily slain. ... The Dwarves forged Frogjolnir a miniature version of Mjolnir for Throg ... ]] During the War of the Serpent, Odin Borson let Stark have access to the forges of Nidavellir , and created an arsenal of Uru weapons to combat the enemy forces razing the Earth. In order to acquire his own enhancements, Tony merged the systems of the Bleeding Edge Armor with Uru, turning it into the "Iron Destroyer" until the battle ended. When Odin left to Asgard, the enhancements of the Uru weapons and the Iron Destroyer were gone, so Tony vented the Uru from the suit's structure and gave it back to the forges along with the rest of the weapons to be melted. Hreidmar brought Thor to Nidavellir. He showed Thor a sealed door that beared an inscription stating that the door stay sealed for all time by the order of Odin. To continue construction in the repairs of Nidavellir, Hreidmar asked that Thor smash open the door, to which Thor agreed. This however released the Mares. The League of Realms traveled to Nidavellir guided by Screwbeard on a mission to defeat Malekith the Accursed. Alternate Realities Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) When Baron Zemo used the Norn Stones; Iron Man was transported to Nidavellir. It was their he met Eitri the King of the Dwarves and master black smith. After explaining where he was they ran into the Rock Troll; Ulik. The battle was hard fought, two dwarven warriors were dead, leaving only Etrie and Iron Man victorious over the troll. After Ulik's defeat, they went to The Forge where they built the Thorbuster Armor made from the metal uru and based on the Destroyer in preparation in his battle against Loki with the Avengers. 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) Nidavellir appeared during the convergence of realms that occurred every 5000 years. | PointsOfInterest = * Furnaces of Nidavellir * Boiling Plain * Valley of Avalanches * Flaming Chasm * Marelock * Ymir-Krul | Residents = * Dwarves ** Eitri ** Splitlip ** Screwbeard ** Brokk ** Sindri ** Alfrigg ** Brokk ** Dvalin ** Grerr * Mares | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Nine Worlds